ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lizardman
How Lizardman joined the Tourney The mystical sword of the legends, the "SoulEdge", ended in the hands of the dread pirate Cervantes of Spain. For the next 25 years he stayed dormant on the remnants of the port town in Valencia, Spain, taking the souls of those who reached him during their search of the sword. His reign of terror was soon to start, but the joined efforts of a divine warrior and an underground ninja stopped him, breaking one of the twin SoulEdge blades in the process. As it was about to tear itself apart, a waterbender approached the port town. The moment she took the hilt of the cursed blade, SoulEdge released a bright column of light into the sky. This was known as the "Evil Seed", bound to bring calamity and death across its path. Three years after those events, SoulEdge uses Siegfried as its host, and now Siegfried is Nightmare, a knight wearing azure armor. Europe plunges into a vortex of slaughters as he and his followers claim souls to strengthen the blade in its weakened state. Not much is known to them, but a group of young warriors met on their journey to stop SoulEdge, and with them three sacred weapons join once again, all in the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Lizardman: *Play 675 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Necrid, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Necrid on the stage based on his den. After defeating Lizardman, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Aeon Calcos, but you can call him Lizardman. Does Resentment lie in your soul, too?". You will then see him to the left of Heihachi, to the right of Yoshimitsu, below Donkey Kong, and above Mokujin. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his axes crossed. After the announcer calls his name Lizardman runs to the camera like a lizard then gets up and swings his left axe declaring "You're nothing but a pathetic insect!" Special Attacks Fire Breath (Neutral) Lizardman says "BURN!" and breathes fire. Hard Kick (Side Kick) Lizardman says "Hard KICK!" and kicks his opponent exactly how Waluigi did in Brawl. Flight (Up) With his wings, allows Lizardman to fly up in the air for some time. Rolling Attack (Down) Lizardman says "Rolling ATTACK!" and performs a rolling attack. Devourer of God (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Lizardman says "Devourer of God!" then forward rolls into his opponent along the ground, and then flies into the air, breathing fire on the stage. Drilling Tornado (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Lizardman says "DRILLING TORNADO!" then he spins on his side, slashing the opponent with his hand axes as he asks them "Are you having fun YET!?!?", then jumps in the air and performs several spinning hits on the head, all while saying "DIE, DIE, DIE!". He then poses and says "NOW DIE!". Victory Animations #Lizardman throws his hand axes like a boomerang and says "Know the name Aeon Calcos!". #*Lizardman throws his hand axes like a boomerang and says "Alisa, give me those chainsaws!". (Alisa victories only) #Lizardman breathes fire while he rotates 360 degrees clockwise then he says "Let me put you down like the dog you are!" #Lizardman says "And the hunt for the next Lizardman goes on!" then he flies away. On-Screen Appearance Lizardman crawls to the stage then gets up saying "Interesting. I'll happily take you on!" Special Quotes *You won't get near me, flark face! (When fighting Katara) *You're wrong! I'm not Zilch, but I will take Numberland by FORCE! (When fighting Number King) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where Lizardman speaks human language. His voice is a lizard-like voice that sounds like Dr. Neo Cortex. *The Lizardman that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel is the Aeon Calcos Lizardman. *The King of Numbers thinks that LIzardman is Zilch, the wizard who hates numbers. Though this is true, the REAL Zilch will become playable in the sequel. *During gameplay, Lizardman shares his English voice actor with Jack-6 and Prototype Jack. Jordan Byrne also voiced fellow Namco character Kazuya Mishima once; in Street Fighter X Tekken. *During the cutscenes, Lizardman shares his English voice actor with Cortex, Zhuge Liang, and Toki. *Lizardman shares his Japanese voice actor with Rocket Raccoon and Dampierre. *Lizardman's English voice actors differ, his gameplay voice is done by Jordan Byrne and his cutscene voice is done by Lex Lang. Both men did voice acting in at least one video game in the Tekken franchise. *Katara, a waterbender, is Lizardman's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. In Tourney 2, he gains a second rival who is also a lizard-like creature, meaning Super-Skrull. Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters